Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/04
Kolacja składała się z kilku potraw, które podawał lokaj sztywny i bezszelestny. Nastrój był nieco lepszy niż przy śniadaniu. Kunicki, czy tam Kunik, mniej się zajmował interesami i Dyzmą, za to zasypywał swa wymową żonę i córkę, wypytując je o rodzaj zakupów. Pani Nina odpowiadała uprzejmie, lecz zimno, natomiast Kasia tylko z rzadka raczyła bąknąć krótkie "tak" lub "nie", zaś większość skierowanych wprost do niej pytań pomijała milczeniem. Po dziwacznej rozmowie z Ponimirskim Nikodem zupełnie nie rozumiał już istoty tego lekceważenia ze strony córki, lekceważenia, które sięgało obraźliwej impertynencji. Chciał w jakiś sposób rozgryźć niejasną sytuację i głowił się nad tym, jak to najzgrabniej zrobić, niczego jednak nie wymyślił. Po kolacji Kunicki zaproponował spacer i chociaż Kasia wzruszyła ramionami, pani Nina odparła: — Owszem, przejdę się z przyjemnością. Idąc na przedzie z mężem, postukującym grubą laską i pozostawiającym za sobą smugę dymu cygara, skierowała się do parku, lecz nie w te jego okolice, które już znał Dyzma. Tam były gęste stare drzewa, tutaj zaś przeważnie trawniki i klomby, gdzieniegdzie tylko na tle ciemniejszego szafiru nieba rysowały się malownicze kępy wysmukłych drzew. Nikodem z konieczności został w towarzystwie Kasi. Milczeli, a że w parku panowała zupełna cisza, dolatywał do nich szmer półgłosem prowadzonej rozmowy Kunickich. Jakże śmiesznie wyglądali tak obok siebie: on, mały, irytująco ruchliwy i gestykulujący staruszek, przy żonie młodej, zgrabnej, niemal posągowej, idącej równym, spokojnym, płynnym krokiem. — Uprawia pan tenis? — spytała Kasia. — Ja? Nie, proszę pani. Nie umiem. — To dziwne. — Dlaczego dziwne? — No, bo dziś wszyscy panowie umieją. — Nigdy, proszę pani, nie miałem czasu nauczyć się tej gry. Znam tylko bilard. — Tak? To ciekawe, niech mi pan powie... Przepraszam — rzuciła nagle i odbiegła do klombu. Dyzma zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc, co ma robić, gdy Kasia powróciła z kilku łodygami nikotiany w ręku. Kwiaty pachniały już z daleka odurzająco. Zbliżyła je do twarzy Nikodema. Ten sądząc, że zostaje obdarowany, zaczerwienił się i wyciągnął rękę. — Ależ nie! To nie dla pana. Niech pan powącha! Bajeczne, prawda? — Owszem, ładnie pachną — odparł zmieszany. — Pan musi być, swoją drogą, bardzo zarozumiały. — Ja? Dlaczego? — zdziwił się szczerze. — No, bo już panu się zdawało, że kwiaty przeznaczam dla niego. Pewno często dostaje pan kwiaty od kobiet? Dyzma wprawdzie nigdy nie dostał od żadnej kobiety kwiatów, odparł jednak na wszelki wypadek: — Czasami. — Podobno słynie pan w warszawskim mondzie jako silny człowiek. — Ja? — Ojciec mi mówił. Zresztą, rzeczywiście, wygląda pan na... Aha, pan gra w bilard? — Niemal od dziecka — odpowiedział, przypominając sobie zadymioną salkę bilardową w cukierni Aronsona w Łyskowie. — My też mamy w domu bilard, lecz nikt z nas grać nie umie. Chętnie nauczyłabym się, gdyby pan znalazł dla mnie trochę czasu... — Pani? — zdziwił się. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że kobieta może grać w bilard. — Przecie to męska gra. — Ja właśnie lubię męskie gry. Nauczy mnie pan? — Z przyjemnością. — Możemy zacząć choćby zaraz. — Nie — odparł Dyzma — mam dziś jeszcze dużo roboty. Muszę rozpatrzyć się w księgach, w rachunkach. — Hm... nie jest pan przesadnie uprzejmy. Ale to leży w pana typie. — A to dobrze czy źle? — zaryzykował. — Co? — zapytała chłodno. — No, to, że jestem takim typem? — Wie pan... Będę szczera. Lubię mieć do czynienia z ludźmi stanowiącymi pewną pozytywną wartość, byle nie przypominali mojego papy. Ale z góry chciałabym zaznaczyć i hm... wyjaśnić, że... Nie pogniewa się pan za szczerość?... — Broń Boże. — Ale bliżej mnie to nie obchodzi. — Nie rozumiem. — Lubi pan kropki nad "i"? — Co? — Lubi pan też, widzę, sytuacje wyraźne. To bardzo dobrze. Otóż, jeżeli nawet będę dla pana życzliwa, chciałabym, by pan nie wyciągał z tego zbyt dalekich wniosków. Inaczej mówiąc, ode mnie kwiatów nie będzie pan dostawał. Wreszcie się zorientował, o co jej chodziło i roześmiał się. — Ja nie liczyłem na to wcale. — To świetnie. Najlepiej jest, gdy się sprawy stawia jasno. Nie wiedział sam dlaczego, ale czuł się dotknięty i powiedział prawie bez namysłu: — Ma pani rację. Odpłacę więc pani równą szczerością. Pani też nie jest moim typem. — Tak? Tym lepiej — odparła nieco zaskoczona. — To porozumienie umożliwia nam naukę bilardu. Kuniccy zawrócili i przyłączyli się do nich. Kasia wzięła Ninę pod rękę i podała jej kwiaty ze słowami: — Proszę cię, Ninuś, lubisz nikotiany... Kunicki obrzucił ją spojrzeniem, w którym pomimo zmroku Dyzma dojrzał wyraźną złość. — Po co te manifestacje? — syknął, sepleniąc mocno. Pani Nina, na twarzy której odbiło się zmieszanie, rzekła cicho: — Szkoda, że je zerwałaś. Życie kwiatów i tak jest bardzo krótkie. W hallu rozstali się, wymieniając zdawkowe życzenia dobrej nocy. Dyzma jednak nie myślał o śnie. Postanowił za wszelką cenę starać się zapoznać z materiałami dotyczącymi spraw majątkowych Kunickiego. Były to rzeczy wysoce skomplikowane, najeżone cyframi i pełne wrogich, niezrozumiałych wyrazów, których albo wcale nie znał, albo pojąć nie mógł ich tajemniczego znaczenia. Remanent, eskonto, trakcja, półfabrykat, cło ochronne, reasekuracja, rekompensata, tendencja, hossa, ekwiwalent — na czoło Dyzmy wystąpił kroplisty pot. Zaczął czytać półgłosem, lecz i to nie pomagało. Po prostu przestał rozumieć znaczenie wymawianych zdań, sens których uciekał z jego świadomości, stawał się pusty i nieuchwytny. Nikodem zrywał się od biurka i biegał po pokoju, wybuchając przekleństwami i tłukąc skronie zaciśniętymi pięściami. — A jednak muszę, muszę — powtarzał uparcie — muszę to rozgryźć, bo inaczej przepadnę. Znowu zaczął czytać i zrywał się znowu. — Nie, to na nic, łeb mi pęknie, a nic nie zrozumiem. Poszedł do łazienki i odkręciwszy kran z zimną wodą, pochylony, kilka minut i myślał: — Pomoże czy nie pomoże... Nie pomogło. Całą noc spędził na wertowaniu papierów i jedynym rezultatem tej męki był silny ból głowy. Mgliste i urywkowe wyobrażenie o kompleksie gospodarki Koborowa żadną miarą nie mogło wystarczyć już nie tylko do administrowania, lecz nawet dla rozmawiania o tych interesach z Kunickim. Co robić?... Myślał nad tym długo i postanowił w żadnym wypadku nie kapitulować bez walki. Przeciągnąć jak najdłużej, a może tymczasem przyjdzie skądś ratunek. Było już po ósmej, gdy Kunicki zastał Dyzmę przy biurku wśród porozkładanych ksiąg i papierów. — Kochany panie Nikodemie — zawołał z udanym oburzeniem — co pan wyprawia. Przecie pan wcale nie spał! Pracowitość pracowitością, a zdrowie zdrowiem. — Nic mi nie będzie — odparł Dyzma — jak coś zacznę robić, nie lubię sobie przerywać. — To z pana zawzięta sztuka. No i jakże? — Ano, nic. — Ale przyzna pan, kochany panie Nikodemie, że cały materiał utrzymany pierwszorzędnie. Przejrzysty, systematyczny, ścisły... — Rzeczywiście — odparł — bardzo porządnie prowadzony. — Co? Prawda? Sam to robię. I ponieważ znam każdy patyczek i każde kółko w tej maszynerii jak własną kieszeń, mam najlepszą gwarancję, że mnie nikt z mego personelu nie okpi. No, ale niechże pan już teraz da pokój tej robocie. Zaraz podają śniadanie. Będzie pan miał jeszcze dość czasu, bo dziś nie będę panu zawracał głowy. Mam w papierni komisję budowlaną, a później jadę obejrzeć las w Kociłówce. Gdy weszli do jadalni, panie siedziały przy stole. — Blado pan wygląda — zauważyła pani Nina. — Głowa mnie trochę boli. — No, bo wyobraźcie sobie, moje drogie — powiedział Kunicki — że pan Nikodem ani oka nie zmrużył. Całą noc przesiedział nad książkami! — Może weźmie pan proszek, od bólu głowy? — zapytała pani Nina. — Chyba nie warto... — Niech pan weźmie, to dobrze panu zrobi. Kazała służącemu przynieść pudełko z proszkami i Dyzma musiał połknąć lekarstwo. — Wiesz, Nino — odezwała się Kasia — pan Dyzma będzie mnie uczył gry bilardowej. — A pan dobrze gra? — Średnio — odparł Nikodem — kiedyś grałem nieźle. — Może zaczniemy zaraz po śniadaniu? — zaproponowała Kasia. — Będę się przyglądała waszej lekcji — dorzuciła pani Nina. — Ho, ho — zaśmiał się Kunicki — obawiam się, że zechcecie zagarnąć mi pana Nikodema całkowicie. — Mąż mój jest zazdrosny o pana — uśmiechnęła się pani Nina, a Dyzma zauważył, że patrzy nań życzliwie. — Ona musi być bardzo dobra — pomyślał. Zaraz po śniadaniu Kunicki pożegnał się z nimi i drobnym kroczkiem wybiegł do oczekującego samochodu. Kasia kazała przygotować bilard i wszyscy troje przeszli do pokoju bilardowego. Nauka zaczęła się od pokazania postawy ręki i sposobu trzymania kija. Później Dyzma tłumaczył, jak należy uderzyć bilę. Kasia szybko orientowała się, a że miała pewną rękę i dobre oko, Dyzma zawyrokował: — Będzie pani dobrze grała, tylko trzeba dużo praktyki. — Więc Kasia Jest pojętną uczennicą? — zapytała pani Nina. — Jak na pierwszy raz, bardzo pięknie. — A co jest w bilardzie najtrudniejsze? — zapytała Kasia. — Najtrudniejszy jest karambol. — Niech pan pokaże, jak się to robi. Dyzma rozstawił bile i powiedział: — Niech pani uważa, teraz tak uderzę swoją bilę, że ta dotknie obu pozostałych. — Ale przecie to niemożliwe, one stoją nie na jednej linii. — Właśnie — uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z efektu — cała sztuka karambolu polega na tym, że moja bila, uderzając o bandę w różnych miejscach, będzie nabierała różnych kierunków. Karambol tak wygląda. — Lekko uderzył swoją bilę i karambol udał się wspaniale ku podziwowi pań. — Ależ to geometria — zdziwiła się pani Nina. — Ha — dorzuciła Kasia — ja do takiej wprawy nie dojdę. — A może pani spróbuje? — zwrócił się Dyzma do Niny. — O, ze mnie to nic nie będzie — powiedziała, biorąc jednak kij do ręki. Nie wiedziała, jak ustawia się lewą dłoń, by zrobić z niej podpórkę, i Dyzma musiał ułożyć jej palce. Zauważył przy tym, że pani Nina ma bardzo gładką skórę. Przyszło mu na myśl, że te ręce na pewno nic nigdy nie robiły. — Jakie to szczęście — pomyślał — być tak bogatym, człowiek nie potrzebuje palcem ruszyć, wszystko zrobią za niego... — No, proszę pana — odezwała się Nina — mnie pan uczyć widocznie nie chce? — Przepraszam. Tak sobie zamyśliłem się. — Ciekawam, nad czym? — Ee, nic. Po prostu dotknąłem teraz pani ręki i pomyślałem, że tak delikatne ręce żadnej pracy pewno nie znają. Pani Nina zarumieniła się. — Ma pan rację. Wstydzę się tego od dawna, ale brak mi siły woli, by raz wreszcie zająć się jakąś robotą. Próżnuję może i dlatego, że okoliczności tak się składają. — Oczywiście, po co pracować, gdy się ma tyle pieniędzy — powiedział Dyzma po prostu. Pani Nina zagryzła wargi i spuściła oczy. — Pan jest bardzo surowym sędzią, ale przyznaję, że zasłużyłam w zupełności na tę gryzącą ironię. Dyzma nie zrozumiał i zaczął się głowić, o czym właściwie ona mówi. — Pan Dyzma jest weredykiem i wali prawdę prosto z mostu — zaopiniowała Kasia. — To jednak jest zaletą rzadką — dodała Nina. — Chociaż nie zawsze miłą dla otoczenia — zastrzegła się Kasia. — Ale pożyteczną. Wolę szorstką prawdę od nieszczerych komplementów. — O, te nie wydają się mi dziedziną pana Dyzmy. Niech pan powie — chciała go sprowokować Kasia — czy pan mówi paniom komplementy? — Owszem. Jeżeli ktoś jest ładny, mogę mu to powiedzieć. — Tylko tyle? No, a na przykład mnie co by pan powiedział? — Pani?... Hm... — Dotknął z namysłem swej wystającej szczęki. Kasia wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Widzisz, Nino, z jakim trudem panu to przychodzi! No, proszę pana, niechże pan coś powie. Jeżeli o całości nie może pan wyrazić się pochlebnie, może znajdzie się jakiś szczegół w mojej osobie, dla którego będzie pan łaskawszy. Pod jedwabistym meszkiem jej brzoskwiniowej cery zaróżowił się lekki rumieniec. Pomyślał, że jest śliczna, lecz jakaś bardzo cudza, i że ma coś dziwnie drapieżnego w intensywnym spojrzeniu orzechowych oczu wpatrzonych w Ninę. — Owszem — odparł — ma pani ładne uszy. — O!... — zdziwiła się — nie przypuszczałam, że to od pana usłyszę. Wie pan, że sam mistrz Bergano zaszczycił mnie ubiegłej zimy na Riwierze tym samym komplementem. — A kto to jest Bergano? — Wpadłem — pomyślał Dyzma i dodał głośno: — Nie znam się na malarstwie. Nigdy się tym nie interesowałem. — Co jednak nie przeszkadza panu — uprzejmie powiedziała Nina — mieć gusty takie jak wielcy artyści. Kasia odłożyła kij i orzekła, że na dziś ma dość bilardu. — No, teraz idę się przebrać. Nie pojechałby pan ze mną konno? — Bardzo dziękuję, ale mam jeszcze dużo roboty — odparł Nikodem. — No, to jadę sama. Pa, Ninuś. — Objęła ją za szyję i pocałowała w usta. Gdy zniknęła za drzwiami, Dyzma powiedział: — Pani pasierbica kocha panią nie jak macochę... Pani Nina nagle odwróciła się i podeszła do okna. — Kochamy się jak siostry. — Bo też — zauważył Nikodem — różnica wieku między paniami jest chyba bardzo mała. Ja sam początkowo wziąłem panie za siostry. Tylko w typie panie są zupełnie różne. — O, tak — potwierdziła Nina — i usposobienia, i charaktery, i poglądy nasze są diametralnie przeciwne. — A jednak panie się kochają. Pani Nina nic nie odpowiedziała i Dyzma, nie wiedząc, co by tu jeszcze wymyślić dla podtrzymania konwersacji, zdecydował się pójść do siebie. — Muszę już iść. Moje uszanowanie pani. Skinęła mu głową i zapytała: — Może pan czegoś potrzebuje? — O, dziękuję pani. — Pan będzie łaskaw nie krępować się i wydawać polecenia służbie... — Dziękuję... Ukłonił się i wyszedł. Nina widziała jeszcze kilka chwil jego szorstką w ruchach, robiącą wrażenie kwadratowej figurę i szeroki, czerwony, gruby kark, gdy twardym krokiem szedł w długiej amfiladzie pokojów. — Więc tak wygląda silny człowiek? — pomyślała. — Dziwne. A jednak... Ach, ty wieczna marzycielko!...-— roześmiała się i splótłszy dłonie przeciągnęła się całym ciałem. Dyzma znowu zabrał się do studiowania materiałów Kunickiego, lecz szło mu bodaj gorzej niż w nocy. Żadną miarą nie mógł zorientować się w tym lesie cyfr. — Psiakrew! — klął. — Widać, jestem głupi jak but. Przypomniało mu się gimnazjum. Tam przynajmniej, gdy czegoś nie rozumiał, mógł wykuć na pamięć. Orka, bo orka, ale było zawsze to wyjście. Zresztą gdy nie wykuł, mógł zawsze udać chorego i me iść na lekcje... A tu nie ma żadnej rady, żadnej... Bo przecie tego wykuć nie można, a zachorować... Nagle zastanowił się: — A żeby tak zachorować? Ale co z tego? Zawsze można odwlec wylanie na parę dni... może nawet na parę tygodni... To jest myśl! Dobra myśl! Tymczasem może coś się zdarzy, coś się zmieni... — Tak — zdecydował — nie ma gadania. Od jutra rana zachoruję i koniec. Długo namyślał się nad wyborem odpowiedniej choroby. Żadna zaraźliwa nie nadawała się, bo wysłaliby go może do szpitala. Żołądek też musi być zdrowy, bo mu jeść nie dadzą... A żeby tak reumatyzm?... Ucieszył się. To będzie najlepsze, bo choćby i doktora wezwali, to i ten nie pozna się. Gdy przyszedł lokaj prosić go na obiad, Dyzma miał już gotowy plan ciężkiego ataku reumatycznego w prawej ręce l w prawej nodze. Dziś przy kolacji zacznie się skarżyć na ból, a jutro wcale nie wstanie z łóżka. Był tak kontent z pomysłu, że wpadł w doskonały humor. Przy stole panował nastrój wesoły. Widocznie nieobecność pana domu wpływała dodatnio na usposobienie pań. Rozmawiano o projektowanym wyjeździe Kasi do Szwajcarii, gdzie miała studiować medycynę. — I zamierza pani po ukończeniu uniwersytetu praktykować? — pytał Dyzma. — Oczywiście. — Będziemy twoimi pacjentami — zaśmiała się pani Nina. — Ty tak — odparła Kasia — ale pan Dyzma nie. — Pani jest nielitościwa. A gdybym zachorował, a nie byłoby w pobliżu lekarza?... — Ależ pan mnie źle zrozumiał. Ja będę lekarzem chorób kobiecych. — Ach tak? To szkoda. Ja cierpię na reumatyzm, a to chyba choroba męska. — To zależy — zauważyła pani Nina — czy została nabyta po męsku. — Na wojnie — odparł Nikodem. — Pan był oficerem? — Nie, zwykłym szeregowcem. — To pięknie — powiedziała Nina. — Wielu wybitnych ludzi służyło wówczas w szarych mundurach żołnierskich. — Mundury były zielone — sprostował Dyzma. — Oczywiście, kolor nadziei, bardzo to pan subtelnie zaznaczył. Czy może był pan ranny? — Nie. Tylko reumatyzm zostawiła mi wojna na pamiątkę. — No i na pewno ordery? — zapytała. Nikodem nie miał żadnych odznaczeń, ale skłamał: — Virtuti Militari. A poza tym miałem i awans, omal nie zostałem generałem. — Jak to? — Mianowano mnie starszym szeregowcem i na pewno doszedłbym aż do generalskiej szarży, gdyby nie to, że akurat wojna się skończyła. — Ma pan jednak, widzę, miłe o niej wspomnienia. — To był najpiękniejszy okres mego życia — powiedział szczerze. — Rozumiem pana. Chociaż sama, jako kobieta, nie umiałabym czuć się szczęśliwą wśród umierających i rannych, jednak zdaję sobie sprawę, ze prawdziwy mężczyzna może znaleźć na wojnie środowisko pobudzające najbardziej męskie instynkty. Braterstwo, walka... Dyzma uśmiechnął się. Przypomniał sobie koszary baonu telegraficznego, kury hodowane przez sierżanta, ciepłą kawę i monotonne dni próżnowania... — Tak, dziki zwierz — potwierdził. — Moja droga — powiedziała pani Nina, jakby nawiązując dawniej przerwaną rozmowę — jednak musisz przyznać, że i w tym jest urok, który zwłaszcza na kobiety działa silnie. Kasia wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie na wszystkie. — Kobiety — powiedział Nikodem — na ogół wolą brutalną siłę niż ślamazarność. — Niech się pan nie reklamuje — roześmiała się Nina. Rozmawiano jeszcze kilka chwil, po czym Dyzma poszedł do swego pokoju. Pamiętał, że umówił się w parku z tym zwariowanym hrabią, od którego można wielu ciekawych rzeczy dowiedzieć się o całym towarzystwie koborowskim. Sprawdziwszy, że nikogo w pobliżu nie ma, otworzył drzwi na taras i wybrał aleję, która wydała się mu najprościej prowadzącą do owej kamiennej ławki pod starą lipą. Nie mógł jej wszakże odszukać i już zaczął tracić nadzieję, że zobaczy się z tym Ponimirskim, gdy usłyszał w pobliżu ujadanie ratlerka. — Jest! — ucieszył się. Istotnie, w pobliżu ujrzał pokracznego pieska obskakującego dookoła pień rosochatego kasztana i szczekającego zawzięcie. Podniósł wzrok i ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył młodego hrabiego usadowionego w rozwidleniu gałęzi. — A, jest pan — zawołał ten z góry — to doskonale. Zeskoczył lekko na ziemię i skinął Dyzmie głową. — Nie zadenuncjował mnie pan przed Kunikiem? — zapytał nieufnie. — Broń Boże. Zresztą nie ma go w domu. — To dobrze. Zdziwił się pan, że siedziałem na drzewie? — Nie, dlaczego... — Widzi pan, to atawizm. Czasami odzywa się w człowieku nieprzeparta chęć powrotu do pierwotnych form bytowania. Nie zauważył pan tego, panie ten... No, jak się pan nazywa? — Dyzma. — Aha. Dyzma. Głupie nazwisko, a imię? — Nikodem. — Dziwne. Nie wygląda pan na Nikodema. Ale mniejsza o to. Zresztą mój Brutus też nie wygląda na Brutusa, a ja na Żorża. Powiadasz pan, że ten łajdak wyjechał? — Na jeden dzień. — Pewno jakiś nowy szwindel szykuje. Czy pan wiesz, że on nam Koborowo wydarł? — Nic nie słyszałem — odparł Dyzma. — Uważasz pan, Kunik trudnił się lichwiarstwem. A że mój ojciec wydawał dużo pieniędzy, zaś wojna mocno nadszarpnęła stan naszych finansów, Kunik łatwo oplatał nasze interesy i wmówił w końcu papie niby fikcyjną sprzedaż Koborowa. — Jak to fikcyjną? Taką na niby? — Nie wiem, nie znam się na tym. Dość że zrobił jakieś grube szachrajstwo i przywłaszczył sobie majątek. Ale to nic. Wsadzą go jeszcze do kryminału. — No, dobrze — zapytał ostrożnie Dyzma — a dlaczegóż w takim razie siostra pana hrabiego wyszła za mąż za Kunic... za Kunika? — Z miłości do ojca. Ojciec nie przeżyłby wyjazdu z Koborowa, a ten łotr, zwąchawszy to, podsunął ojcu układ, że jeżeli Nina zostanie jego żoną, on przepisze na nią tytuł własności Koborowa i że w ten sposób nasze gniazdo rodowe pozostanie w rękach Ponimirskich. Siostra więc poświęciła się i gorzko to pokutuje, bo ojciec w rok po jej ślubie i tak umarł, a ten łotr wycyganił od Niny jakieś weksle na ogromną sumę i plenipotencję. Dzięki temu siostra nie może ani palcem ruszyć we własnym majątku, bo gałgan Kunik ma pełnię władzy. — A co na to mówi jego córka? — Ta Kaśka? To też małpa, ale Kunika nienawidzi, bo on podobno strasznie maltretował jej matkę. — Umarła? — Kto? — Pierwsza żona pana Kunika? — Jakiego pana? — zaperzył się Ponimirski. — Łajdaka, chama, nie pana. Pan to jestem, ja! Rozumie osoba? — Rozumiem — zgodził się Dyzma — a więc umarła? — Po pierwsze, nic mnie to nie obchodzi, a po drugie, umarła już dawno. Proszę mi dać papierosa. Zapalił i puszczając misterne kółka dymu, zamyślił się głęboko... Dyzma zauważył, że Ponimirski jest dziś znacznie spokojniejszy i dlatego zaryzykował zapytanie: — A dlaczego pana hrabiego usunęli z pałacu? — Co? — Pytałem, dlaczego pana hrabiego usunęli? Ponimirski nic nie odpowiedział i dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w oczy Dyzmy. Wreszcie pochylił się do niego i rzekł szeptem: — Zdaje mi się, że będę pana potrzebował... — Mnie? — zdziwił się Nikodem. — Ciiiicho! — Rozejrzał się nieufnie dokoła. — Mam wrażenie, że nas ktoś podsłuchuje. — Przywidziało się panu hrabiemu. Nikogo tu nie ma. — Pst! Brutus! Szukaj szpiega, szukaj! Ratlerek przyglądał się swemu panu z głupkowatą miną i nie ruszał się z miejsca. — Głupie bydlę! — zirytował się hrabia — poszoł wont! Wstał i skradającym się krokiem obszedł dokoła krzaki. Gdy usadowił się znowu na ławce, powiedział pouczająco: — Nie można nigdy przesadzić w ostrożności. — Mówił pan hrabia, że będzie mnie potrzebował — zaczął Dyzma. — Tak, użyję pana jako narzędzie, tylko musi mi pan przyrzec absolutne posłuszeństwo. Oczywiście, nikomu ani słowa. Przede wszystkim pojedzie pan do Warszawy do mojej ciotki, pani Przełęskiej. Jest to bardzo głupia i bardzo szanowna osoba. Pewnie i pan to zauważył, że osoby szanowne najczęściej są głupie?... — Rzeczywiście... Ponimirski wykrzywił się ironicznie i dodał: — Pan, panie, jest wyjątkiem z tej reguły, bo chociaż pan jest głupi, szacunku nie wzbudzasz. Ale to drobiazg. Tu sprawa jest ważniejsza. Otóż ciotka Przełęska ma szalone stosunki i Kunika nienawidzi. Dlatego właśnie pomoże panu w mojej sprawie. — W jakiej sprawie? — Milczeć, sapristi, gdy ja mówię. Kunik ogłosił mnie wariatem. Mnie! Uważasz pan i uzyskał kuratelę nade mną. Otóż chodzi o to, by ciotka zmobilizowała nie wiem już tam kogo, by ustanowiono jakieś konsylium, które orzeknie, że jestem całkiem normalny. Rozumiesz pan? — Rozumiem. — Napiszę list do ciotki, w którym przedstawię pana jako swego kolegę, chociaż wyglądasz pan na szewca, ale ciotka tak pragnie zaszkodzić Kunikowi, że gotowa uwierzyć. Objaśnisz pan wszystko ciotce, że tu nade mną się znęcają, że mnie więżą, że moje listy przetrzymują. Trzeba to przedstawić w najczarniejszych kolorach... — No, dobrze, ale... — Cicho! Chcesz pan spytać, co pan będziesz mieć za to? Otóż dowiedz się, że za to zaszczycę pana moją przyjaźnią i dożywotnią rentą. Wystarczy? Idę pisać list, a pan przed wyjazdem do Warszawy niech przyjdzie tu po list i szczegółowe instrukcje. Jeżeli jednak zadenuncjujesz mnie, pamiętaj pan, że ciebie zabiję jak psa. Do widzenia. Gwizdnął na ratlerka i jednym susem znikł w krzakach. — To wariat, nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości — pomyślał Dyzma. Jednakże informacje hrabiego musiały zawierać znaczną dozę prawdy. Kunicki sam przecie mówi, że Koborowo kupił. Stosunek zaś doń jego żony i córki istotnie był wrogi. Ma się rozumieć, nie ma sensu zajmować się tym obłąkanym i jego projektami, jednakże należy zastanowić się, czy z tego całego mętlika nie da się wyciągnąć dla siebie jakichś korzyści?... Dyzma na razie nie widział jeszcze żadnych otwierających się możliwości, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę, że posiadanie cudzych tajemnic nigdy nie zawadzi. Zwłaszcza w jego położeniu. — W każdym razie muszę się jakoś wywiedzieć, czy to, co ten zwariowany hrabia opowiada, jest prawdą. Przyszło mu na myśl, że gdyby się zarzuty Ponimirskiego potwierdziły, miałby możność grozić Kunickiemu ich ujawnieniem. Rozmyślał właśnie nad tym, gdy już przed samym pałacem spotkał lokaja, od którego dowiedział się, że pan nie wrócił i odesłał auto, bo interesy zatrzymały go jeszcze na jeden dzień. Wiadomość ta ucieszyła Dyzmę. Jeszcze jedna doba świętego spokoju! Jednakże postanowił nie odkładać swego zachorowania. Zawszeć to lepiej będzie wyglądać, gdy reumatyzm przyjdzie na cały dzień przed konferencją z Kunickim. Toteż podczas kolacji zaczął krzywić się niemiłosiernie i chwytać się za ramię i za kolano. Obie panie, a zwłaszcza Nina, ze współczuciem wypytywały go o przyczyny bólu, gdy zaś powiedział, że to reumatyzm, obie zgodnie zaopiniowały, że w Koborowie klimat wilgotny sprzyja atakom reumatycznym. Pani Nina zaś nawet przepraszała go za nieuprzedzenie o tym. Akurat przy ostatnim łyku kompotu ból Dyzmy stał się już nie do zniesienia. Przeprosił panie i chciał iść do swego pokoju, lecz pani Nina kazała służącemu, by go podtrzymywał, sama zaś poszła do domowej apteczki po jakieś lekarstwa. Dyzma był zupełnie zadowolony z siebie. Scena wypadła doskonale. Widział to nawet z miny zaaferowanego lokaja, który pomógł mu rozbierać się i ułożyć w łóżku, a później przyniósł lekarstwa. Po kwadransie zapukano do drzwi, a gdy powiedział: "Proszę", usłyszał głos pani Niny. — Jakże się pan czuje? — Źle, proszę pani. — Niczego panu nie potrzeba? — Nie, dziękuję! — No, to dobranoc. Mam nadzieję, że będzie jutro lepiej. — Dobranoc pani. Zaległa cisza, a że kolacja była obfita, Dyzma uczuł senność i zasypiając, pomyślał: — Ta pani Nina to sympatyczna baba... Ba, hrabianka... Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy